solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Секуляризация (социология)
Секуляриза́ция (от — мирской) — в социологии процесс снижения роли религии в жизни общества; переход от общества, регулируемого преимущественно религиозной традицией, к светской модели общественного устройства на основе рациональных (внерелигиозных) норм. До конца XX века в русском языке термин «секуляризация» был традиционно историческим и описывал процесс экспроприации церковных земельных владений в пользу государства, который в России практически закончился в XVIII веке, см. Секуляризация (история). Секуляризация общества В приложении к обществу, в настоящее время термин «секуляризация» используется в нескольких значениях. Часто под секуляризацией понимается уменьшение религиозности населения, выражающееся в снижении посещаемости культовых сооружений, отходе от строгого следования религиозным обрядам, распространении атеизма и т. д. Некоторые социологи используют термин «секуляризация» в другом значении: как переход от религиозного регулирования общественных и государственных институтов к рационалистическому обоснованию их деятельности. При таком определении рост индивидуальной религиозности не противоречит секуляризации — до тех пор, пока религия остаётся свободным выбором индивида, а государственные органы не обосновывают свои решения религиозными нормами. Например, усиление религиозности в связи с массовым распространением протестантизма в Южной Корее и Латинской Америке и ростом христианского фундаментализма в США не является отходом от секуляризации. Российский социолог В. И. Гараджа пишет о различном понимании секуляризации среди специалистов : Одни социологи полагают, что секуляризация представляет собой необратимый процесс, который неуклонно ведет к сокращению сферы действия религии, прогрессирующему её упадку и в перспективе — исчезновению. По мнению других, секуляризация означает лишь видоизменение социального способа выражения религии, что на смену изжившим себя формам приходят новые, но религия продолжает существовать. Секуляризация в этой перспективе — нормальный процесс, следствием которого может быть даже усиление влияния религии в её обновленных образцах. Неоднозначно оцениваются социальные последствия процесса секуляризации и роль религии в обществе современного типа. В качестве примеров Гаражда выделяет три вида теории секуляризации: # Секуляризация как утрата «священного». # Секуляризация как вытеснение религии наукой, рациональным мышлением, светской этикой. # Секуляризация как эволюция религии и её видоизменения в ходе социальных перемен. Процесс секуляризации общества по странам Так, в 2009 году Апелляционный суд третьего округа США очередной раз подтвердил запрет матери одного из воспитанников детского сада декламировать Библию, которую, по словам материСуд принял это утверждение на веру, однако отметил, что согласно показаниям няни мальчика, его любимой книгой была «Brown Bear, Brown Bear»., этот мальчик выбрал в качестве своей любимой книги, перед другими детьми на занятиях «show and tell»Материалы судебного разбирательства . Суд аргументировал свое решение тем, что, во-первых, Библия — слишком взрослая книга, во-вторых, чтение её в учебном заведении можно приравнять к миссионерской деятельности. Исследование американских учёных, опубликованное в 2008 году, подтвердило частичную справедливость гипотезы секуляризации среди ведущих учёных США. Так, доля представителей естественных наук, не исповедующих никакую религию, выросла с 40,3 % в 1969 году до 55,0 % в 2005 году. Однако среди представителей общественных наук этот показатель снизился с 50,4 % в 1969 году до 47,4 % в 2005 году. Авторы исследования указали на несоответствие этих результатов ожиданиям сторонников гипотезы секуляризации и подчеркнули необходимость её пересмотра''Ecklund E. H., Park J. Z., Veliz P. T.'' Secularization and Religious Change among Elite Scientists // Social Forces, Volume 86, Number 4, June 2008, pp. 1805—1839 | 10.1353/sof.0.0048. Особенности роста числа не связанных с религиями людей в США Процесс секуляризации в США отличен от секуляризации в странах Европы тем фактом, что подавляющее большинство населения США относят себя к какой-либо религии. По результатам опроса Pew Research Center, проведённого в 2012 году, пятая часть населения США не считает себя связанной с какой-либо религией. Эту группу людей иногда называют термином «nones». За последние 5 лет доля граждан США, не связывающих себя ни с какой религией, возросла с 15 до 20 %. Среди них 13 миллионов американцев (6 % населения) называют себя атеистами или агностиками и ещё 33 миллиона человек (14 % населения) говорят, что они не имеют конкретной религиозной принадлежности. Две третьих граждан США считают, что религия в целом теряет влияние на жизнь американцев. Большинство из них считают это плохим явлением. Но люди, которые говорят, что не имеют конкретной религиозной принадлежности, менее склонны рассматривать это плохим, а атеисты и агностики в подавляющем большинстве рассматривают это в качестве блага для общества«Nones» on the Rise. One-in-Five Adults Have No Religious Affiliation // The Pew Forum on Religion & Public Life. Poll October 9, 2012. Executive Summary. По поводу причин роста в США людей, не связанных с какой-либо религией, существует несколько теорий. Исследование Pew Research Center приводит четыре теории«Nones» on the Rise: One-in-Five Adults Have No Religious Affiliation, с. 29 — 32 // Pew Research Center, 9 октября 2012. * Первая из них связывает этот процесс с политическим фоном. Некоторые ведущие исследователи считают, что молодёжь отходит от организованной религии, поскольку воспринимают её глубоко переплетённой с консервативной политикой и не хотят быть с нею связаннымиHout, Michael and Claude S. Fischer. 2002. «Why More Americans Have No Religious Preference: Politics and Generations.» American Sociological Review, vol. 67: 165—190. В числе проявлений консерватизма, отталкивающего молодёжь, выделяют, в частности, вопросы права на аборт и прав гомосексуаловPutnam, Robert D. and David E. Campbell. 2010. «American Grace: How Religion Divides and Unites Us.» Simon & Schuster, pages 120—121. * Вторая теория связывает процесс с более широкими социальными и демографическими тенденциями, включая откладывание молодыми людьми вступления в брак и рождения детейWuthnow, Robert. 2007. «After the Baby Boomers: How Twenty- and Thirty-Somethings Are Shaping the Future of American Religion.» Princeton University Press, pages 51-70.. Исследования показали, что вероятность связанности с религией выше у молодых людей, которые имеют семьи, чем у безбрачных. * Третья теория связывает процесс с полной социальной независимостью. В соответствии с этой гипотезой рост людей не связанных с религией является частью более общей тенденции американцев жить более обособленной жизнью и меньше вовлекаться в совместную активность (включённость в какое-либо социальное объединение)Putnam, Robert D. 2000. «Bowling Alone: The Collapse and Revival of American Community»; Simon & Schuster. «American Grace»; Putnam and Campbell. "American Grace, " page 127. * Четвёртая теория связывает рост «nones» с секуляризацией. В 1960-х годах, когда теории секуляризации стали известны, они иногда сопровождались прогнозами о том, что религия будет ослабевать в 21 векеThe New York Times. 1968. «A Bleak Outlook is Seen for Religion.» Feb. 25, page 3. Сейчас эти теории стали более утончёнными: например, утверждается, что религия уменьшает своё влияние в странах с высоким жизненным уровнем, в то время как в регионах с низким уровнем, где люди чувствуют больше угроз своему благосостоянию и здоровью, они более религиозныNorris, Pippa and Ronald Inglehart. 2004. «Sacred and Secular: Religion and Politics Worldwide.» Cambridge University Press, pages 216—217. Такая зависимость была подтверждена исследованиями в разных странах мира. Но исследования 2007 года в США показали, что они являются исключением из этого правила, поскольку высокая религиозность американцев соответствует хорошему уровню благосостояния. Тем не менее, некоторые теоретики рассматривают рост не связанных с религией людей как признак распространения секуляризации в СШАNorris and Inglehart, Ibid, pages 89-95, 107—108, 225—226. Гипотезы о будущей роли религии В настоящее время существуют три основные социологические гипотезы о роли религии в жизни общества: секуляризация, трансформация и поляризация (культурный разрыв). Несмотря на то, что у каждой из этих гипотез есть свои недостатки, все они имеют своих сторонников. Секуляризация Гипотеза секуляризации, возникшая в середине XX века, утверждает, что со временем религия будет полностью вытеснена из жизни общества наукой и техникой . Более мягкая версия данной гипотезы состоит в том, что религия не исчезнет полностью, но утратит своё влияние . Согласно этой точке зрения, умалчивание или негативное изображение религиозных деятелей и религиозных практик в средствах массовой информации являются внешними признаками секуляризации. Многие исследователи, придерживающиеся гипотезы секуляризации, указывают на то, что она порождает целый ряд социальных и психологических проблем, ведущих к распространению апатии, цинизма, чрезмерному стремлению к приобретению и потреблению материальных благ в ущерб духовным ценностямNelson, James M. Psychology, Religion, and Spirituality. Springer Science + Business Media, LLC 2009. ISBN 978-0-387-87572-9. Секуляризация также способствует распространению атеизма в его различных формах: от активного отрицания Бога и ценности религии в светском гуманизме до пассивного безразличия членов религиозных организаций к религиозной морали. К концу XX века гипотеза неизбежности секуляризации была отвергнута рядом учёных, поскольку она противоречит следующим явлениям : # Статистика свидетельствует о сохранении высокого интереса к религии и о низком уровне атеизма даже в странах с высоким уровнем развития науки и техники (например, в США). # Тенденции в современной религии не изменились с прежних времён. # Тенденции по отказу части общества от религии являются составной частью общей тенденции по уменьшению социальной вовлечённости. # Секуляризация в регионах с явно пониженным уровнем религиозности (например, в Европе) является аномалией, вызванной необычными социокультурными факторами. Фактически отказался от теории секуляризации и один из ее главных создателей – П.Бергер, который в своей программной статье, вышедшей в 1999 году, утверждает, что предположение о том, что мы живем в секуляризированном мире, ошибочно.P.Berger “The Desecularization of the World: A Global Overview”// “The Desecularization of the World: Resurgent Religious and World Politics”, Ed. P.Berger, Ethic and Public Policy Center Washington, D.C., 1999, p.2-3 Как объясняют американские социологи У.Сватос и К.Кристиано, экзистенциальные вопросы вечны, и их решение всегда находится за пределами рационального определения, поэтому для религиозных ответов всегда найдется место в человеческом опыте: вследствие чего религия в целом возрождается, а секуляризация имеет свои пределы.Christiano K., Swatos W. “Secularization Theory: The Course of a concept”// Sociology of Religion Fall 1999 Религиозная трансформация В связи с пересмотром некоторыми исследователями теории секуляризации возникла гипотеза религиозной трансформации . Эта гипотеза утверждает, что секуляризация и культурные сдвиги наподобие роста индивидуализма и социальной дезинтеграции ведут не к исчезновению религии, а к увеличению притягательности более индивидуализированных религиозных и духовных практик . Нарастание индивидуализма в религии ведёт к усилению духовных исканий вне религиозных институтов . Это выражается в следующих тенденциях : # Расширение религиозных исканий как в рамках, так и вне рамок религиозных организаций; # Религиозный и духовный эклектизм; # Распространение новых религиозных движений и духовных течений Нью-эйдж, а также возрождение древних языческих верований и практик. Чарльз Тейлор указывает, что для многих людей модернистские и секуляристские воззрения неприемлемы, поскольку они связаны с ощущением пустоты и бессмысленности жизни, но при этом отказ от традиционной религии ведёт не к утрате веры большинством людей, а к многообразным альтернативным формам религиозных исканий. Человек может стать или же просто поддерживать религиозные институты и религиозные практики, выполняемые другими людьми. По прогнозу Тейлора, после того, как концепция секуляризма потерпит поражение, безверие утратит свою притягательность, а видоизменённая религия получит широкую поддержку. Культурный разрыв Американский социолог и политолог Рональд Инглхарт, развивая свою концепцию постматериализма, выдвинул новую теорию относительно глобальных тенденций в религиозной сфере, которая представляет собой обновлённую версию гипотезы секуляризацииInglehart, Ronald & Welzel, Christian. Modernization, Cultural Change and Democracy: The Human Development Sequence, Cambridge University Press, 2005. ISBN 978-0-521-84695-0. Инглхарт на основе анализа социологических данных предположил, что одним из важнейших стимулов, побуждающих людей обращаться к религии, является потребность в социальной и экономической безопасности. Экономическое развитие в европейских странах повысило уровень безопасности и совместно с уменьшением ограничений в образе жизни привело к секуляризации и снижению рождаемости в Европе. В подобных условиях религия и семья являются факультативными, а не обязательными элементами человеческой жизни . Однако в развивающихся странах уровень безопасности не только не увеличивается, но и, наоборот, снижается. Это усиливает позиции религии в странах третьего мира, что, в свою очередь, ведёт к укреплению семейных ценностей и росту численности населения в этих странах. Сочетание тенденций по уменьшению численности населения в секуляризированных регионах и увеличению численности населения в регионах с высоким уровнем религиозности означает, что за последние полвека мир в целом стал более религиозным, чем прежде. Инглхарт полагает, что подобное положение вещей ведёт к культурному разрыву (cultural divide) между светскими и религиозными обществами, а также провоцирует противодействие со стороны религиозных регионов мира влиянию светских ценностей, которое может рассматриваться ими как угроза . Теория культурного разрыва оставляет без ответа вопросы, почему в США сохраняется высокий уровень религиозности, и чем объясняются расхождения в степени секуляризации между различными частями Европы. Государственная религия Отделение государства от церкви является одним из признаков секуляризации. Согласно исследованию, проведённому в Гарварде в 2005 году, по состоянию на 2001 год(англ.) Robert J. Barro and Rachel M. McCleary, Which Countries Have State Religions? Harvard, 2005.: * 75 стран имеют государственную религию или в законодательном порядке, как Иран или Дания, или де-факто, как Израиль, * 113 стран, в том числе и Россия, официально не имеют государственной религии. С распространением секуляризации государств с официальной религией становится меньше: с 1900 по 2000 год государственная религия была отменена в 63 странах (например, в Бразилии, Японии и России), а введена лишь в 17 странах (например, в Бангладеш). Некоторые страны в XX веке сначала отменили государственную религию, а затем приняли её вновь. См. также * Лаицизм * Секуляризм * Постсекуляризм * Либерализм в христианстве * Атеизм * Нетеизм Примечания Категория:Социальная эволюция Категория:Философия истории Категория:Культурология Категория:Понятия социальной философии Категория:Религия и политика Категория:Секуляризм